Just Another Day In Paradise
by svuaddict4015
Summary: One-Shot Song-Fic! E/O Pairing! Second song-fic so I apologize if it is horrible! Song: Just Another Day In Paradise by Phil Vassar


"Mommy! Isaac's putting my crayons in his mouth again!" 4 year old Dani Stabler screamed from the living room. The screaming caused 10 month old Isaac to begin to cry. Before Olivia Stabler could make it to the living room, the phone began to ring.

"Stabler residence." Olivia answered.

With the kids still screaming in the background, Riddler the dog began barking at the mail man. Olivia quickly ended the call and went to retrieve the mail.

"Bills..." She sighed.

"Good morning baby. How are you?" Elliot asked as he kissed his wife.

"I would be better if the kids would stop fighting." Olivia said.

"Kids!" Elliot called as he walked into the living room.

_The kids screaming, phone ringing  
_

_Dog barking at the mailman bringing  
_

_That stack of bills - overdue  
_

_Good morning baby, how are you?_

"El! You've got half an hour!" Olivia yelled from the kitchen.

"I'm getting a quick shower now!" Elliot called back.

10 minutes later Elliot came into the kitchen and went straight to the fridge, grabbing the milk. He didn't have time to pour a glass, so he took a gulp from the gallon. He immediately spit it out into the sink.

"Sour." Elliot said making a funny face. Olivia laughed at her husband as she grabbed the laundry basket from in the hall and carried it to the laundry room. A few seconds later, Elliot heard banging and grunting. He ran to the laundry room to find Olivia kicking and cursing at the washer.

"Stupid thing! Why do you always break!" She yelled as she kept kicking.

"Honey calm down. Don't kick it. I will fix it just like I fix millions of other things." Elliot said calming his wife.

_Got a half hour, quick shower  
_

_Take a drink of milk but the milk's gone sour  
_

_My funny face makes you laugh  
_

_Twist the top on and I put it back  
_

_There goes the washing machine  
_

_Baby, don't kick it.  
_

_I promise I'll fix it  
_

_Long about a million other things_

"It's ok. It's so nice. Just another day in paradise and there's no place I'd rather be." Elliot sang to the sleepy 10 month old son in his arms.

"Two hearts, one dream. And I wouldn't trade it for anything." Olivia joined in as she walked into the nursery.

"And I ask The Lord every night, for just another day in paradise." They sang together as their son fell asleep.

_Well, it's ok. It's so nice  
_

_It's just another day in paradise  
_

_Well, there's no place that  
_

_I'd rather be  
_

_Well, it's two hearts  
_

_And one dream  
_

_I wouldn't trade it for anything  
_

_And I ask the lord every night  
_

_For just another day in paradise_

"El, I am so sorry I'm late...I got held up in a case." Olivia said as she met her husband at the restaurant, an hour late the next Friday.

"It ok baby. We just missed our dinner date. It's fine." Elliot tried to reassure his wife, but Olivia began to cry.

"Honey we can just improvise." Elliot tried again, this time succeeding.

_Friday__, you're late  
_

_Guess we'll never make our dinner date  
_

_At the restaurant you start to cry  
_

_Baby, we'll just improvise_

On the way home they stopped and got some dominos pizza. Elliot called home and talked to his mother, who was watching the kids, while Olivia was in the restroom. They got home at 10 and there was a table with a candle in the middle set up in front of the fireplace.

"You're table is ready, sir." Elliot's mother said when they walked through the door.

"Thanks for watching them mom." Elliot said after they finished eating.

"No problem sweetie. I will see you guys soon." The older woman said before leaving.

"What do you wanna do now?" Olivia asked as she turned to her husband.

"I have an idea." Elliot said with a seductive grin. The couple tip toed down the hallway. Once they got in the room, their lips clashed and Elliot pushed Olivia onto the bed. Before Elliot could even unbutton his shirt, there was a knock at the door.

"Mama? Daddy?" The little girl asked. Elliot got up and opened the door to see his daughter standing there with a scared expression.

"What is it Dani?" He asked.

"I has a bad dweam..can me a teddy sweep wif you?" The blue eyed girl asked her father.

"Sure baby." Elliot said as he scooped her up and brought her to the bed.

_Well, plan B looks like  
_

_Dominoes' pizza in the candle light  
_

_Then we'll tippy toe to our room  
_

_Make a little love that's overdue  
_

_But somebody had a bad dream  
_

_Mama and daddy  
_

_Can me and my teddy  
_

_Come in to sleep in between?_

The three of them laid down until 5 minutes later, Olivia heard Isaac's cries over the baby monitor. She got up and left the room. Elliot could hear his wife singing over the monitor.

"Yeah it's ok. It's so nice.  
It's just another day in paradise.  
Well, there's no place that  
I'd rather be  
Well, it's two hearts  
And one dream  
I wouldn't trade it for anything  
And I ask the lord every night  
For just another day in paradise."

Elliot found himself dozing off as he listened to his wife singing. He fell asleep after Olivia came back to bed, praying for another day in paradise.

_For just another day in paradise.  
_

_Well, it's the kids screaming. The phone ringing  
_

_Just another day  
_

_Well, it's __Friday__. You're late  
_

_Oh yeah, it's just another day in paradise_


End file.
